


【圈套｜飛唐】生別離與新相知

by a_pale_moon_rises



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pale_moon_rises/pseuds/a_pale_moon_rises
Summary: 結局之後的續寫





	【圈套｜飛唐】生別離與新相知

§生別離§

唐毅入獄的第一天，孟少飛選擇回到自己的小公寓，這段時間經歷太多太多事，隊長自首、阿志被捕、麗真姐的案子真相大白，還有，還有他和唐毅的所有種種，他還不及細細思考，如今塵埃落定，他終於可以喘一口氣，好好想想自己，想想自己長久的堅持與深切的情愛，還有未來的道路。  
然而，孟少飛其實什麼也想不了。他只能躺在自己的小床上思緒紛亂無法入睡，他只好起身去給自己熱一杯牛奶，想暫時封存那惱人的溫柔。  
孟少飛站在爐前，四周昏暗一片，只有爐頂一抹黃黃的微光，純白的牛奶在鍋中蒸騰起絲絲熱氣  
「你現在不可以吃辣，也不可以喝可樂。」那是唐毅多管閒事的叮嚀  
「欸，會燙，笨蛋。」那是唐毅第一次為自己做飯  
孟少飛忽然感覺到無比煩躁，雙手在臉上抹了幾把，又將視線轉到餐桌區，牆面上是一整片行天盟人員關係圖，還有被唐毅嫌棄到不行的畫像  
「最後一顆了。」那是唐毅蠱惑的調情話語  
「還痛嗎？」那是唐毅溫存的心疼  
孟少飛挫敗的收回目光，關上火把牛奶倒進杯裡，一口氣喝掉，隨意把杯子丟進流理台，忿忿地將自己摔回床上。

第二天，孟少飛頂著兩輪黑眼圈進辦公室。他被暫時轉任內勤，留下來處理石隊長後續交接事宜。  
「學長、學長！」  
「阿飛！阿飛！」  
孟少飛回過神來，見鈺琦和趙子神色擔憂地看著他  
「學長你怎麼了？臉色很不好……」  
「喔，我沒事。」  
「學長你要不要去休息一下？整理資料交給我們沒關係！」  
「對啊阿飛，你看起來很累耶！」  
「不用啦！我孟少飛耶！累個屁啊！」  
孟少飛甩甩頭，又灌了一瓶可樂，努力讓自己振作起來。  
撐過一整天枯燥的文書工作回到家裡，孟少飛實在太睏了，幾近昏迷的倒在床上，跌進闃黑寂靜的夢裡直到天明。

四年多以來，無論是敵對、和解還是愛戀，孟少飛的世界總是因為唐毅的存在而熱鬧著，如今念想忽然沒了，孟少飛驚訝於自己的不習慣，但聰明如他，很快地便找到方式，就是讓自己忙的腳不沾地，隊裡的文書檔案被他整理的井井有條；每日中午的午餐除了趙子都由他負責張羅，也是都不重樣，連醬料飲品都精心搭配，還有餘力分心去看趙子的便當，爾偶菜的顏色不好看還會把Jack叫來罵一下，就這麼風風火火的過了半個月。

孟少飛等到了第一次的會客時間。  
十來日不見孟少飛竟然產生了莫名其妙的情怯，他深吸一口氣，才來到會客室門口。唐毅是剛來的，只能透過視訊會客，他坐在桌前，一方小小的螢幕在孟少飛眼前亮起，螢幕裡是他彷彿已十年未見的臉龐。  
唐毅似乎瘦了一點，理得極短的頭髮讓他看起來更年輕些，但似乎有點憔悴，見到螢幕裡的孟少飛，眼睛都亮起來。兩個人坐了幾分鐘，就這麼盯住發著藍光的小方塊，直到兩人同時開口。  
「唐毅。」  
「少飛。」  
孟少飛笑起來「你先說！」  
「少飛，你好嗎？」

從會客所出來後，孟少飛請了下午的假，打電話給左紅葉。  
紅葉暫時住在唐毅原來的房子裡，這是道一、紅葉和唐毅三人說好的  
「紅葉，我知道會有點為難，能不能拜託你們暫時住在我那邊？不然我怕房子太空。」  
「孟少飛不住那裡？」紅葉奇怪，難道要他們跟孟少飛三人一起住？  
「少飛自己有房子，我們其實沒有說好，我不想勉強他。」  
「好吧，我們先過去留幾天，如果孟少飛要住在那裡，我可是不跟他一起住的喔！多不方便啊！」  
後來，孟少飛一直留在自己的小公寓，這半個月只有一兩天孟少飛過來吃飯，也並未留宿，道一和紅葉就在唐毅的房子裡住下來。  
「紅葉，你在家喔？」  
「在啊！今天下午沒什麼事我就回來啦！你不是去看我哥？」  
「對啊！結束啦！只有二十分鐘……我去買菜，晚上我煮喔！」  
「太好了我正不想出門買飯，道一去開會可能會晚回來，就交給你了！」  
「喔，然後，我晚上會睡那邊。」  
「……好。」  
孟少飛掛斷電話前往市場買材料，回到家時左紅葉正在客廳看電視吃餅乾，餅乾碎屑掉了一桌  
「你來啦！」  
「我也拜託你，都要吃飯了還吃餅乾！還掉了一桌！你五歲喔！」  
「你才五歲！不對，你看你穿那什麼青蛙上衣，你是三歲！還管東管西的，嫂嫂不能太兇，會被討厭知道嗎？」  
「青蛙上衣又怎麼樣？哼！」孟少飛對青蛙上衣很執著，對『管東管西的嫂嫂』倒是沒意見，頭一扭就踏進廚房。  
折騰了一會兒，孟少飛端過兩個盤子放在餐桌上，左紅葉聞香而至  
「看起來還可以嘛！這是什麼？」  
「薑汁蘑菇燒雞。」  
「你什麼時候學會的？」  
「今天，唐毅教我的。」  
「所以你們今天會客就是在口述食譜？」  
「還有他說那邊很熱他都出疹子了叫我寄藥給他，還有下次會客要帶這個菜去給他叫我好好練習，還有他覺得頭髮剃得太短都不帥了，還有……」  
「等一下，所以你現在是在拿我試毒嗎？」  
「什麼試毒！就是試試看口味好不好！」  
「我警告你，要是太難吃，我就把你的會客時間用掉！」  
「你敢！」  
「我就是敢！」  
兩個人吵吵鬧鬧的吃完飯，臨近睡時，道一也回到家裡  
「孟少飛！你來啦！」  
「道一哥晚安！」  
道一已經從紅葉口中得知孟少飛今晚留宿，兩人還討論過，若他們離開留孟少飛一個未免太刻意，所以決定仍留下來，反正兩人原來就是睡在樓下客房，並沒有動唐毅的臥室，早早回房間不要打擾就好。  
「不好意思，我開會太久有點累，先去休息囉！紅葉，你明天要最早到，快點去睡覺！」  
「沒事，我也要上樓了，外面客廳的燈麻煩你們喔！」  
孟少飛說完便緩步上樓去。

孟少飛推開臥室門，裡頭一景一物都跟他半個月前離開時一樣，就像這個房間的時空已經凝結，凝結在主人離去的那一刻。他洗過澡，在衣櫃下方找到疊在一起的兩件浴袍，仍然抽起自己那件灰色的套在身上，又拿過另一件深藍色睡袍抱在懷裡，躺進那張大床上。  
燈已滅盡，只有窗外的月華如練，熱帶夏夜的蒸騰被這綿邈的流光驅散了幾分，瑩白的微光映在孟少飛臉上，他想起半個月前，唐毅去報到前的最後一晚，唐毅的聲音和體溫，唐毅的話語、氣息、親吻、輕撫，還有那實實在在留在孟少飛內裡的，飽脹的形貌與觸感。唐毅的一切，都那樣鮮明，溫暖，令人眷戀而美好，像熱鐵烙膚般深深刻在他的心尖上。  
他再也忍不住抱緊懷裡的睡袍，將臉埋在裡頭，好像上面還留著他孰悉又思念的香氣，從睡袍裡傳來一腔委婉纏綿的鼻音，聲聲都是痛徹心扉卻無處可訴的生而別離。  
「唐毅，我會好好學，下次帶燒雞給你吃。」  
「唐毅，我有跟江醫生講，下次一定拿很好的藥給你擦疹子。」  
「唐毅，你就算理光頭也是很帥，我也會很愛你。」  
「唐毅，我還好。」  
「唐毅，我沒事，就是會想你。」

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

§新相知§

唐毅終於獲得假釋資格能夠踏出監獄，雖然還並未完全自由，不能隨便亂跑，還要定期向觀護單位報到，但至少能夠離開那四四方方環著鐵柱的囹圄，能夠實實在在摸到他朝思暮想的人。

假釋前最後一次的會客時間，孟少飛興高采烈的帶來比平常更多的食物和小零食，邊展示還殷殷叮囑  
「唐毅，我跟你說喔！到出來前不能吃獄裡的食物喔！如果要出獄前幾天還吃監獄裡的飯會不吉利我跟你講！然後你如果有跟誰結仇就請他吃零食，大家好聚好散不要糾纏你……」  
唐毅不太明白，一個當警察這麼久的人，怎麼還會這麼相信這些奇奇怪怪的民間出獄習俗？腹誹歸腹誹，但看到孟少飛雙滿臉的興奮，語調都比平常高，還幾度在破音邊緣，頭上的FIFI也隨著他的動作可愛的飄來飄去，便不忍心打斷他，只默默地聽，時不時點點頭或附和兩句以顯示自己有聽進去。  
「唐毅，你出來那天紅葉會來接你喔！」  
「你不來嗎？」唐毅有點詫異，每次會客都一秒不差前來的孟少飛，在他真的要出獄的時候不來迎接他？  
「我會在家等你，」孟少飛停頓一下，會客時間結束的鈴聲在此時響起，孟少飛雙手握著話筒，輕輕的說「唐毅，出門的時候，不要回頭。」  
出獄時不能回頭其實也是民俗說法，但孟少飛口裡說來卻有更多含義。  
線路斷了，唐毅被警衛帶走，離去前孟少飛對他揮揮手，一如他當年送自己來報到的動作。

唐毅剛入獄服刑時，紅葉比較少來看他，不是因為她不想過來，但會客的頻率有限，紅葉記得第一次去探視前晚孟少飛嘮嘮叨叨囑咐半天，會客時唐毅並未事先知道是紅葉要來，但也僅問她兩句工作好不好，不要太累，剩下的全是孟少飛；紅葉回來後又被孟少飛抓住，兩個人隔空翻來覆去就是有沒有吃飯，冷不冷熱不熱，有沒有生病，紅葉煩不勝煩，還為此引發小小的吵架  
「你們兩個真的很誇張耶！下次你自己去！」  
「我還巴不得自己去呢！」  
「警衛一定隔著玻璃都覺得你們肉麻！」  
「那又怎麼樣啦！我孟少飛耶！去看男朋友想講什麼就講什麼！」  
紅葉對於孟少飛堪比城牆的臉皮已經司空見慣，但她實在不想探個監還要被情侶放閃，乾脆讓孟少飛自己來，自己也好去創造自己的閃光。直到唐毅的受刑人級別升級後，會客頻率隨之提高後，紅葉才多來幾次。

唐毅出獄的那天，道一跟紅葉在門口等他。大門打開，唐毅穿著來時那一套長風衣，雖然看上去消瘦些，卻神采奕奕。唐毅上前擁抱紅葉，並向道一打招呼  
「道一哥，好久不見！」  
「老闆好！」  
「還是老闆？」  
「當然，永遠都是老闆。」  
唐毅環顧四周，見只有道一和紅葉，不免有點驚訝，這個孟少飛，說不來還真不來？  
「少飛沒來？」  
「他沒跟你說他在家嗎？」  
「有，但我以為他說說而已。」  
紅葉微微翻個白眼，邊讓道一先去開車，邊嫌棄唐毅「你真的很猴急耶！我美女站在這裡你竟然視若無睹，就管你那一個！」  
「有有有，有惦記美女！」  
「哼！快點走啦！不可以回頭！」

車子漸行漸遠，卻沒有朝家裡去，引來唐毅的狐疑  
「我們沒有要回家嗎？」  
「要先去別的地方把你洗乾淨，換一件衣服。」  
「不能在家裡洗？」  
「不行，孟少飛說不行！反正你還要先跟觀護人報到啊！就先洗乾淨去報到然後回家啊！孟少飛會在家等啦，你放心！」  
紅葉越是這樣說，唐毅就更好奇，不能馬上回家雖然也是一種說法，但應該沒這麼簡單，紅葉怎麼這麼聽話？到底這些人葫蘆裡賣什麼藥？  
拗不過紅葉，唐毅只好乖乖任他們擺佈，折騰整個下午，他們的車開到家的巷口時，天早已黑下來。道一在離大門稍遠處讓唐毅下車，紅葉搖下車窗揮揮手  
「好啦！就到這邊！我們先走啦！你們好好玩吧！」  
說完就和道一驅車離去  
「剛才還警告我出獄第一天不能怎樣，現在是要玩什麼……」  
唐毅看著車輛揚起的煙塵嘀咕，同時注意到院子裡並未開大燈。

唐毅徒步走到家門，他已經換了一套西裝，唐毅穿上的時候想起來，這是他用激將法讓孟少飛買一套六萬塊的西裝那天，他身上的那一套黑色直紋款。唐毅推開院子的木門，走道兩旁多了整排架子，上面全是大小不一的圓形小燈，在黑夜裡發著黃澄澄的光芒，燈的盡頭，地上還有一盆小小的爐火，在更遠處，孟少飛滿面笑容站在家門外，雙手捧著一個碗。  
唐毅緩慢的邁過走道，每一步都走得很重，幾乎用盡全力，他想起養母的病容，想起養父冰冷的話語，想起街頭流浪時受的傷，想起唐國棟煮的飯菜，想起那個黏土製的小房子，想起唐國棟送他的打火機，想起那個音樂盒還有素未謀面的李麗真，想起陳文浩的擁抱與那聲槍響，這些舊事既如此遙邈，如今卻又歷歷在目，這三十餘年，他已艱難歷遍，每個寤寐反側的孤枕上，他多麼冀望因緣佳會，卻又畏懼世事多磨，真情無繫。但雖說天道殘忍，終究還是留給他一點慈心，讓孟少飛出現在他的生命裡，即便他曾犯了無數的錯，上天仍然送給他一個那麼好的人，讓他一蹋糊塗的人生，也能綻放燦然的華光。  
他跨過地上小小的火盆，彷彿跋涉過千山萬水，歷盡過刀山火海，將所有過去不肯放下的執念盡數丟棄，終於來到心愛的人跟前。  
孟少非捧著一碗豬腳麵線站在門口。  
「唐毅，好好跟你的過去和解，然後告別，從今天起，你會作為一個新的唐毅，重新跟我相識，重新愛上我，也重新讓我愛上你。」  
唐毅接過碗吃了一大口，將碗放下，盯著孟少飛的雙眼，細細咀嚼口中食物，彷彿要將他所有怨恨、痛苦都在這個人面前吞嚥，消解。他緊緊抱住孟少飛，唐毅想，這是多少磨難之後的重生，多少離散後的重聚呢，他曾在輾轉的痛苦中希望永遠不要再生為人，如今他擁有眼前這個人這麼完滿的愛，他不想再相約來世，只想今生完滿，他終於有勇氣，作為一個人，將他滿腔的情意說出口  
「少飛，我愛你。」


End file.
